Tweezers with a pair of pincers having identical or two different tips at each end are known. These tweezers are usually formed from two elongated flat sheets fused together midway resulting in a pair of free opposing ends. Darling (U.S. Pat. No. 2,334,252) discloses a double ended device in one unit with both ends presenting a pair of gripping jaws. Hunsaker (U.S. Pat. No. 1,842,403) has a tweezers at one end and another device of a related function such as a blackhead remover on the other. The end opposite the tweezers can have several types or arms by hingedly connecting these through a journal pin at said end. Inventor, Yong Hoon Cho (U.S. D521,685S) as well as Tyler (U.S. D456,076) have design patents on a double headed tweezers. Both of these design patents are also on two tweezer tips on a single tweezers at both free opposing ends which are aligned opposite each other.
These double ended tweezers are usually longer than a tweezers with a pair of tips at one end. Also, having two tips rather than one, there is more risk of hurting the users and bystanders especially children because both ends can have sharp tips that could injure through poking. This double ended tweezers can have a case to enclose and house the tweezers to prevent the device from hurting a person. Since the double ended tweezers is usually longer, the device may not easily fit a small pocket and would be less portable. Further, two covers are needed, one for each tip.
Two tweezer heads rather than one is desired because of the many variable usage of the tweezers and having two instead of one allows a user to just flip the tweezers during operations that require the use of two different tips. Having two identical tips is also desired to prevent cross contamination especially in microbiological and biochemical applications caused by using the same tip for different items. Tweezers have been used for different purposes such as for cosmetic purposes, usually for plucking unwanted hair; in surgery for removing splinters or for holding/gripping tissues, blood vessels, organs and the like; in dentistry for clamping a tooth; in weaving and embroidery for plucking or inserting a thread, etc. In these applications, the design of the tips usually cater to their respective applications. The tips can be slanted, straight, pointed, rounded, serrated, etc.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide two tweezers with identical or different tips that can be folded and unfolded at will.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a covered two tweezers in a compact portable form so it can easily fit a small space or hanged along with keys and other items on a chain.
It is a further object of this invention to provide two tweezer at the same time for variable simultaneous usage.